


Puppy Love

by youmakemedizzy



Series: Puppy Love [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: BFFs Minho/Jonghyun, Drabble followup to Cliche Coffee Shop, Fluff, Humor, Key is only mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemedizzy/pseuds/youmakemedizzy
Summary: The struggles of the first date





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I would follow up Cliche Coffee Shop but I did. And somehow I did it without even having Key show up...

Jonghyun stared intently at his phone, glare threatening to set the thing on fire. An amused huff emanated from his left side, and he turned his oh-so-threatening glare onto the person sitting there, who met his glare with an infuriating smile.

 “You know, it’s only been what…five minutes?” Minho stated, one eyebrow raised. “He’ll probably text you back eventually, but getting this frustrated after only five minutes is a little sad.”

“Shut up,” Jonghyun muttered, cheeks burning, returning his stare to his phone. “I can’t help it. I really like him. And his cheekbones. You saw his cheekbones. How could anyone not like him with those cheekbones? You don’t like him, do you?” He whirled to face Minho once again, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Minho shook his head, laughing. “No, I’m not even gay,” he pointed out, and Jonghyun simply waved his hand.

“Details. Anyone would go gay for Key, even you, Mr. Macho.”

“Why do you keep calling me that? It isn’t like I’m the epitome of manliness, or even trying to be. Is this just you overcompensating again?”

“I’m not short!”

“I didn’t even bring your height up,” Minho smugly pointed out, and Jonghyun sputtered.

A beep rang from his phone, and Jonghyun froze, staring at it with the look of a man about to be brought to his death.

“Minho,” he whimpered, and Minho threw his hands up.

“For fucks sakes, Jong, he answered you, it’s what you wanted, now look at it,” Minho sighed, rubbing his face with his hands in exasperation.

Jonghyun darted a hand out, gingerly picking up his phone as if it were dangerous. He swiped across the screen, reading the response Key had sent to his message asking him out.

_I’m free this Saturday._

The answer was incredibly short and to the point, and Jonghyun practically heard angels singing a choir in his head as he read it.

“He said yes!” He exclaimed, grabbing Minho’s shoulders, and shaking him, eyes alit with glee. “I’m going out with him this Saturday!”

“Great,” Minho deadpanned, looking annoyed at the shaking. He pried Jonghyun’s hands off his shoulders. “Now all you have to do is plan the date,” he added with a smirk, and stood up. “I’ve gotta go, Taemin wanted me to play video games with him today. Can’t keep him waiting.” He walked away, self-satisfied with the once again frozen and terrified Jonghyun behind him.

Jonghyun stared down at his phone once again, the message from Key seemingly mocking him now. Where would he take Key? What did Key like? Was dinner and a movie too cliché? There was no way a night in would work for a first date. He felt everything he’d worked for, all fifteen minutes of the encounter in that coffee shop, slipping away. A cartoon Minho in his head laughed at his panic as a cartoon Key behind him waved goodbye. Dammit, even when Minho was gone he mocked him.

He needed to come up with a plan. And fast. His mind raced. Minho had already proven unhelpful, the bastard, and Taemin would only make fun of him. That left only one man.

He stood, getting up off the park bench, and started walking.

**

“Jonghyun?” Jinki looked confused, glancing down the hall as if looking for another person. “What are you doing here?”

“Jinki-hyung, I need your help, please, you have to help,” Jonghyun said frantically, moving forward so he was practically in Jinki’s face. The man looked slightly scared, his eyes wide, but he slowly nodded, stepping back and letting Jonghyun into his apartment.

“So, what’s this about?” he asked, sitting down at his dining room table, where he had his laptop out and papers scattered all over the table. Jonghyun belatedly noticed that he had his work glasses on. He must’ve interrupted his work. He winced inwardly.

“I met the most perfect human being I’ve ever seen,” he began, sitting down across from Jinki, who was looking at him incredulously. “And he agreed to go out with me. But now I have no idea what to do for the first date. I can’t mess this up, hyung!” he wailed, slumping down until his head was on the table.

“Ah, there, there,” Jinki said awkwardly, patting Jonghyun’s head. “I’m sure you’ll do fine. Just take him out for dinner and a movie, that always works.”

“But everyone does that!”

“Well, they wouldn’t do it if it didn’t work, would they?”

Jonghyun was brought up short by that, thinking about it. Jinki had a point.

“I guess,” he said reluctantly, and Jinki beamed.

“See? Problem solved. Now can I get back to work?” he asked pointedly, looking down at his paperwork.

“Do you have to?” Jonghyun whined. He’d come over here practically frantic, but now that he’d started talking to his hyung, he realized it’d really been a while since he’d spent time with him. Jinki was busy with work all the time now, and Jonghyun missed him.

Jinki sighed, closing his laptop. “It has been a while,” he admitted, and Jonghyun grinned, excited.

“What should we do?” he asked, and Jinki shrugged.

The two of them ended up playing a stupid game of Go Fish while they chatted. Jonghyun told Jinki the story of his first meeting with Key, Jinki’s laughter ringing through the room as he heard about Jonghyun slamming into Key and the two toppling over.

Jinki told Jonghyun about the stresses of work, his boss almost always nagging him about deadlines even though Jinki had yet to submit his work in late. The man seemed to have it out for him, and Jonghyun didn’t like the haggard look on Jinki’s face as he talked about it. He wanted his Jinki-hyung to smile, to be happy. Without realizing it he reached across the table, a finger smoothing out the worry lines on Jinki’s forehead, Jinki staring at him, lips parted in shock. Jonghyun simply smiled at him, and slowly his shock melted into a bashful smile that melted Jonghyun from the inside out.

Jonghyun won the game of Go Fish, crowing in victory. Jinki merely shook his head, a fond smile on his face.

“I have to get back to work, Jonghyun,” he said regretfully, another small frown on his face. Jonghyun sighed, knowing that he’d gotten whatever time he could with Jinki, and nodded.

“I’ll be back next weekend,” he promised. “We don’t see each other enough, hyung. If I have to I’ll drag you out with me.”

“Jonghyun-,” Jinki started, and Jonghyun waved him off.

“See you next weekend, hyung, thanks for the help!” he called back, and the echo of the door closing rang through the room, Jinki feeling oddly warm and empty at the same time. He shook his head, getting back to work.

 


End file.
